I wish I get
Plot The story starts off at Bahy's place where he is seen sitting on a chair watching his ex-girlfriend picture sadly, when Amr and Hasnaa walk in the room "So what's the matter ladies man!"Amr asks, "Hey that's my line....what's the matter ladies man" Hasnaa asks, Amr looks at Hasnaa cynically,"She broke up with me" Bahy says sadly,"Who?"Amr asks, "Do you mean Puck?" Hasnaa asks, "Yeah, Puck....she said that we shouldn't talk to eachother anymore" Bahy says, "Com'on man, she is a bit..." Amr is going to say something when Hasnaa looks at him saying "AMR", ",,,A beautiful girl that deserves to cry about" Amr says fearfully, "Bahy, she doesn't deserve you and I believe you will get over this soon" Hasnaa says, "Com'on dude let's go to the club" Amr says, "I don't want to.You two go and have fun" Bahy says sadly, "Well, we did our best let's go Hasnaa" Amr says, Hasnaa slaps Amr "Stop being a jerk......com'on Bahy I won't go if you don't" Hasnaa says, "Fine, let me just wear my Jacket first" Bahy says.Later at the club, Amr is seen walking in the club shouting cheerfuly "Hey ladies and gentlemen what's up...especialy ladies" Amr says, when Hasnna walks in with bahy "Behave you stupid idiot" Hasnaa says while pulling Amr from his ear "Ouch...that hurts" Amr says, they meet Fares "Hey buddy" Fares says, "Hey what's up?" Amr says, "Hey Hasnaa and...bahy what's the matter with you? You look like a dude that just got dumped" Fares says,"Indeed amigo, his girlfriend broke up with him this morning" Amr says, "Oh don't worry you'll get over it! Besides, there are girls all around us right now, just point one out and do your thing!" Fares tells Bahy, when Hasnaa whispers Amr "This dude Fares is a stupid idiot just like you","I know that's why I like him" Amr says smiling,"Thanks dude but I can't ever love anyone like......"bahy was going to say something untill he sees a super hot girl with a red lock in her hair who smiles "Dude, I think I have a crush on a super hot girl" Bahy says,"Oh that was really fast" Fares says, "What? Are you kidding me?....You got over it that fast?...You men are all the same...you have no sense of true love.I'm outta here" Hasnna says then she walks out,"What's the matter with her?" Bahy says, "Screw her now focus.Do you really like that girl?" Amr says,"Dude she looks like an angel" Bahy says,"Okay go and talk to her"Amr says,"No I can't, I think I'll wet myself if she talked to me, I wish I can get her to like me" Bahy says,"Well I think we should wake up the man that has been hiding inside of you" Amr says,"What do you mean?"Bahy asks,"Don't worry I got a plan...Fares listen up" Amr says then he whispers the plan to Fares,"Got that"Amr asks Fares,"You got it man" Fares says, then he sprays some breath freshener in his mouth and walks to her,"What? What did you tell him? Where is he going?" Bahy says,"Just watch" Amr says smiling,"Hey girl" Fares says,"Hey" the super hot girl says,"My name is Fares, what's yours?" Fares asks, "Scarlett "Scarlett says,"Well Scarlett...." Fares says then he whispers to her some dirty stuff ,"WHAT?! EXCUSE ME" Scarlett shouts out at Fares,"Calm down girl I just wanted to have some fun" Fares says, when suddenly Bahy gets up and runs to her and Fares,"There he goes" Amr says smiling,"Hey you stop annoying that beautiful girl, or else" Bahy shouts out at Fares,"Seriously? Or else what?"Fares says,"Or else this" Bahy says while kicking Fares's balls,"Ouch! That was harsh man I think that the man onside of him just fired up...sorry Fares" Amr says laughing,"Are you okay?" Bahy asks Scarlett,"I'm fine. thanks for helping me out" Scarlett says, "You're welcome...I'm Bahy" Bahy says,"Scarlett" Scarlett says,"Nice to meet you Scar" Bahy says,"Scar....I like the sound of that" Scarlett says, then Bahy takes her and walks out while winking to amr and amr winks back, when Fares gets up and walks to Amr "He gets a girl and I get the kick in the nutt sacks?" Fares says,"Dude you sacrificed your nutts for the best thing in the world" Amr says,"What's that?" Fares asks,"Love" Amr says.Later at Bahy's Place, Amr is seen with Hasnaa knocking bahy's door "I am very happy that he got over it" Hasnaa says,"Seriously!are, were'nt you the one who called men stupid idiots? "Amr asks her mockingly,"Stop it" Hasnaa says while hitting amr weakly in his shoulder when Bahy opens the door "Hey amigos" Bahy says and he is seen wearing a short, when Hasnna closes her eyes screaming "What the heck are you doing?"Amr says,"We are making a party cause me and Scarlett are lovers now" Bahy shouts cheerfuly, when Scarlett comes wearing a short dress"OMG"Amr says,"I'm blind, BLIND I TELL YOU!..Amr let's get the Heck out of here" Hasnna says then she runs away,"Dude com'on there is a lot of hot girls inside" Bahy says,"Com'on dude join us" Scarlett says,"Well I...umm......"Amr was going to say soemthing untill Hasnaa shouts "Amr let's go","Leaving now see ya" Amr says fearfully to Bahy and Scar,"See ya dude, more fun for me" Bahy says,"I think that girl Hasnaa is so controlling that poor dude"Scarlett says,"Yeah, soooo..........LET'S ROCK! WOOHOOO!!!"Bahy shouts! The End.....................well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya............ Major Events *Bahy gets a girlfriend. *Scarlett makes her debut. Characters *Amr *Bahy *Hasnaa *Fares *Scarlett Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Pages Category:if you wanna know